Project HOVeR
by Zadred212
Summary: The Rock Hard Gladiators are coming to a new world... Are they ready to face the Grimms, as well as the evils there? (pairing undecided) (summary sucks, really)(I'll update slowly, since the notebook which contains the main storyline for this one is lost)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever, a RHG & RWBY crossover. Enjoy it! I'm aslo planning another RWBY crossover fic called "Project VARuS" after finishing this. And my story ends at the end of RWBY season1 because I'm suck at listening (I'm Vietnamese) to watch season 2. Comments, PMs and flames are welcome, but please don't curse. I tried my best and am still trying, but if you see a mistake, please point it out.**

**I do not own any characters. RWBY cast belongs to Rooster Teeth, while mentioned RHG characters belong to these animators: Resh, Terkoiz, Camilia (only in this chapter). There will be more RHG characters appear in my fic.**

**Characters will appear in this chapter: (The Gladiators are in human form instead of their stickman form in this fic)**

**-Umbrella (Resh):A young man about 17. In his human form, he has sharp purple eyes, messy short purple hair (Imagine Umbrellete's hair but shorter).He is tall (about 1m80) and is a bit slim. He usually wears a gray hoodie with the word 'Prepare for my rain of terror' printed in black letters behind his back, a white plain shirt underneath and gray jeans with no fancy words or pictures whatsoever. Note: Umbrella is abidextrous.**

**-FLLFFL (a.k.a. FL or Alfa):A middle-aged man (Maybe in his early forties). In his human form, he has light yellow eyes, straight short green hair (May look weird but I'm trying my best to match their human form with their stick color.).He is taller than Umbrella (about 2m) and is pretty muscular. He always wears a green T-shirt with his name printed in purple color in front of it and purple jeans (lol). Note: Alfa is left handed.**

**-Camilia:She is briefly mentioned so I don't feel the need to describe her, and I'm lazy (sorry Camilia!)**

**If you want to learn about them and their weapons, I suggest you to visit their RHG pages (Google is a useful tool) and watch their animations. Note: Resh's name on Deviantart is Tyrannosaurus-Resh.**

**Anyway, the story begins now!**

"character talking/thinking" 'sound/written word'

**Project HOVeR**

Chapter 1: How it all began (Soundtrack: Tremble-Vicetone)

Resh walked on the arena. He was a bit nervous, considered the fact that he was going against the legendary Gladiator. "Calm down, it's just a battle"-Resh was chanting that in his mind, as he tried to calm himself down, which he succeeded. His eyes then turned to his waiting opponent, who was leaning on his katana.

FL smirked. It had been a while since he last fought, and he really enjoyed the thrill of battle. But the battles with Yoyo and French made him more serious when fighting, so he decided to go full out after he finished gauging his opponent's abilities. He leaned onto his trusty jet-sword and looked at his foe, who in return, also raised his head up and looked at him.

"You ready kid?"-Alfa asked, which was answered with a nod from Resh, who already had his umbrella pointed at Alfa's face.

"Let's begin this!"-Resh grinned while twirling his umbrella multiple times before pointing its tip behind him. FL in the same time held up his sword so that its tip was pointed at his opponent.

They pulled the triggers.

**-BATTLE START-**

Both charged at each other with blinding speed, with Umbrella's shot and Alfa's jet accelerated their speed. The purple-eyed man swung his umbrella upward mid-flight, meeting the jet-sword in the progress. The weapons bounced of each other with a loud 'clang'. The combatants quickly righted their stance before going at each other again. Their weapons clashed with each other. Blows after blows were delivered from both fighter to the other, but each was either blocked or dodged. Spark could be seen flying and the sound of metal meeting metal echoed in the arena. But that is soon to change.

"This is going no where!"-Umbrella thought. What he didn't know was the same thing also went through FL's head. So they were surprise to see the other also backed of and didn't pursue each other. But the surprise only lasted for 0.2 seconds long. They regained their senses quickly and readied their weapons. Then again, they swung but his time, there was a major difference: Umbrella activated his shot and Alfa started the sword's jet. The weapons collided. The force from the collision sent Alfa's katana and Umbrella's … umbrella away from their owner. In the RHG, a second can decide the battle so instead of getting to their weapons, the combatants wordlessly decided to start a brawl… literately.

The 2 fighters stood ready react to any movement from their opponent. Resh was the first one to go offensive, as he charged at FL, hoping to take him by surprise. But FL already predicted that, and he blocked the punch while return one of his own, but his opponent caught it. Taking advantage ò the fact both of their hands are busy, Umbrella kneeled the green haired man in the gut, which made him doubled over. FL, as an experienced fighter he is, backed away quickly to avoid any more hit. The purple eyed man of course didn't allow that, so he dashed at the other combatant, in hope of landing more hits.

That was proven to be a big mistake.

Resh realized that when a surprise upperkick hit his lower jaw, sending him in a wide arc before he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, the elder man backflipped to safety and next to his sword. He grinned as he grabbed his katana, which was lying on the ground, before twirling it. Umbrella rolled backward and stood up, only to see his opponent already retrieved his weapon and pointed it at him. So he did the most sensible thing: dash straight at his weapon. FL activated the jet built in his sword and dashed straight at his foe. But somehow, the younger man reached his umbrella in time and opened it to block the stab. He then pulled the trigger, which made his weapon released an energy blast, forcing FL to dodge by rolling to the side, giving Umbrella time to right his stance.

"You are quite good kid, but I'm afraid this ends now!"-Alfa said as he held his katana horizontally and moved his right hand's index finger on its blunt side, which indicated that he was serious.

"Yeah, just what I'm about to say."-Resh retorted while taking out a second umbrella. This was his trump card and he was willing to use it on his foe. Purple veins crawled out from the side of his eyes. (Watch either Umbrella: Overdrive or Umbrella: Hypersonic to know how it looks like).

Both charged.

Depsite the fact that Umbrella had 2 boosters and 2 weapons, Alfa was able to match him in speed. Both clashed weapons with each other with unreal speed while maintaining the grace in their strike. An uppercut was countered by a downward slash. An stab was countered by a horizontal slash. But this time, Resh had an advantage: he wielded 2 weapons. Knowing that, he stabbed FL, but as mentioned above, it was blocked. So he pulled the trigger. His foe had almost no time to think, so he swung his sword to the right and redirected the energy blast.

"It's checkmate."-The gray-clad man stated coldly, making the other fighter looked down. A fully charged and ready umbrella was pointing at his stomach.

A cloud of smoke covered the two, and FL could be seen flying out of it. But he didn't have the time to right his position, as Umbrella dashed out of the smoke using his umbrella's shot to propel himself straight at his foe. When he arrived, an uppercut from "ExpResh mail" was delivered to Alfa, which sent him flying. Again, the umbrellas were used as a propulsion to help Resh flying up to his opponent, whom he hit with a leg drop the moment he reached the same height, bringing the elder man back to the ground with a loud 'thud'. The umbrellas then changed their purpose into a parachute, as they were held upward by Resh, who was falling back to Earth's surface.

**-BATTLE END-**

FL tried to stand up, only to meet an umbrella's tip pointing at his face. Depsite his defeat, a smile appeared on his face.

"You are good, kid." -He said while chuckling slightly.-"Didn't have a battle this good since Yoyo and French."

"Hell yeah, I'm awesome!"-Resh grinned-"But actually, I was pretty nervous before this fight."-They both burst out laughing. "It's not like anything can go wrong anyway." he thought while trying his best to control his laughter.

Rule 1 to live well: DO NOT mess with Murphy's law.

While laughing, the winner suddenly felt something wrong... then the pain came. His head hurt like Andre just hit it with his electricity-controlling hammer, minus the head-bursting part, his vision began to blur. And then, he collapsed. The pain was too much. He could faintly hear someone's voice, which he could barely identified because of the pain as his commander. Of course, he didn't have long before the radiation kill him. Why would they keep an useless guy who can reveal their biggest secret anyway? He could feel someone brought him away. Not the army, as they would just dispose him right here. "And I spent most time doing their mission." he thought bitterly. The pain increased after he forced himself to analyze his situation, so he blacked out

-Chapter 1 end here-

**That's all for the first chapter. Right now, I want to thank:**

**-The animators, especially Resh for inspiring me about the RHG part**

**-Hyliancobalt for inspiring me about the RWBY part**

**-My parents and grandparents for caring about me from the day I was born**

**-A friend for supporting me in writing this fic**

**-And you for reading this**

**Please review if you can, but I don't force you to do this. Reviews, PMs and even flames are welcome, but please refrain yourself from cursing. And I'm Vietnamese, so if my spelling/grammar is wrong, please point it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this is the second chapter in this fic. Enjoy it! And the story, instead of ending at RWBY ss1 will end at ss2 chapter 8 (I found the sub). And just like before, if you guys like it or spot mistake, please review! **

**I do not own any mentioned characters. RWBY cast belongs to Rooster Teeth, while mentioned Gladiators in this chapter belongs to Oxob3000, Sasara and Hyun, in addition to the animators mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Characters that will appear in this chapter:**

**-Yoyo (a.k.a. Hyun): A young man in appearance, might even younger than Resh. In his human form, he is medium-height (1m70) and is pretty slender. He has bright hazel eyes and straight short hair, which is light blue in color. He usually wears a white T-shirt with the words 'Party!' printed in front of it in rainbow-colored letters and dark blue jeans, which has 2 pockets at the back. He also wears a cap, a multicolored one to be exact.**

**-Oxob:A bit older than his friends (about 19-20) but he looks just as young. In his human form, he is tall (2m) and is well-built. He has dark blue eyes, which is a bit narrow and sharp. His hair is wild and unruly, and its color is blue on the front, but turning to black at the back of his head. He usually wears a partially opened dark blue jacket with clan Style's symbol printed on the back of it. He also wears a light blue shirt with checker pattern, with the borders blue and the rest white, and black jeans without anything really special about it. Note:Oxob's arms are artificial ones made with steel and has...special abilities.**

**-Vexus:About Oxob's age or a bit younger. In his human form, Vexus is just 'bout Resh height but seems to be a little more muscular. His eyes are gray and observant, while his hair is light blue and is swept backward and spiky. He usually wears a red T-shirt with the words 'Bring it!' printed in black letters at the back of it. He also wears black jeans with the pictures of 2 red dragons flying upward, each at the side of his jeans. Note:He also wears a gray scarf with a black line running horizontally in the middle and 2 yellow bracelets.**

**I also plan to add semblances to the RHGs, which I will reveal in the next chapter. (LOL)**

**But put it aside, the story begins...NOW!**

"character talking/thinking" 'sound/written word'

**Project HOVeR**

Chapter 2:Dimensional travel? For real? (no soundtrack)

Resh eyes opened.

Only to see that he was lying in a strange room. Not Nemesis base. Not his home. But his vision was still blurry, and he blinked multiple times. His vision was clear, and he looked around the room, only to see it was plain. A bed (which he was lying on), 2 bedsides tables with a lamp on the left one and a wardrobe. Oh, and a chair too. He tried to move his limbs and was relieved to see there wasn't any sort of restrain on them. But they were numb, and he could barely move them at all. The door creaked open, and he instantly looked at that direction for his eyes to meet with a familiar face.

Oxob.

The Nemesis clan and clan Style just had a collab a week before from the last time he was concious, and it was easy to recognize clan Style leader. He smiled at Oxob, who nodded back and turned around...

"Resh woke up!"-His shout nearly blew Resh's head apart. The pain, which was subsided and left at the back of his mind rose again. He clutched his hurting head as 2 others bursted into this room and broke the door. But fortunately, as fast as it rose, the pain faded away. He looked up to see their worried face. "Grand revelation time" he thought sarcastically.

"Are you OK?"-Oxob asked, which was answered with a nod from Resh."Are you sure?"-Oxob asked, and received another nod. The other 2 looked at him and he looked back, identifying them as Vexus, clan Strife leader and Hyun a.k.a. Yoyo, another who managed to defeat FL just like him. Just as he finished that, questions after questions were bombarded at him and left Resh confused, until he couldn't keep up which the river of question.

"One question at a time, damnit!"-He said loudly, which managed to stop his friends outburst, as silence consumed the place.

"So what happened after your fight with FL?"-Hyun overcame the silence and asked. Resh gauged his other friends, only to see them nodded. With a small sigh, he began a lengthy explaination about how the umbrellas use hydrogen cores as its power source, and how the radiation was resisted by his body. But the resistance has a limit. And he passed it. And that was why his body broke down after the fight.

Everyone stared at him in shock. No one could have expected that.

Resh himself was annoyed with the looks, so he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind ever since he woke up: "So, where are we?"

His instinct was screaming about something was wrong when all of his friends face turned grave. Oxob was the first one to let out an answer…Or at least something near.

"Look for yourself."-He whispered just as his hand opened the door. And Resh's eyes could have popped out of their socket right then, if he wasn't trained to react calmly to everything.

In the middle of the night sky, there was a moon. A broken one, with its shard floating near it.

His mind refused to believe it, but it was the truth. He slowly turned to his friend.

"You guys will have a lot of explaination to make tomorrow."

**Aaaand done! That's chapter 2 for you! Try to review as much as possible, OK? If you don't want to, that's fine, if you flame, that's fine, just please don't curse! A side note: Chapter 1 was made before Umbrella vs FL video was made, so the fight and the ending was different. And I'm too lazy to fix that, so please don't accurse me of having no knowledge, alright? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
